This invention relates generally to pneumatic control valves for winches, hoists, and the like and more particularly to a safety device for preventing inadvertent operation of the valve. In the past, valve actuators have been provided with access inhibiting devices which prevented accidental operation of the valve or finger operated released devices which required additional manual dexterity to operate and are often subject to damage or intentional defeat.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.